


Taking One for the Team

by floorpotato



Series: Between Life and Death [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Kinda Crack, M/M, RIP BUG, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance makes a mistake... And Keith is a sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One for the Team

Lance opens the door to Keith's room, taking two steps and then crying out.

 _"OH MY GOD!! NO!!! NOOOOOO!!! NONONONONONOOOO!!!"_ Lance crumples to the floor, sobbing. He already has tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my god, Lance, calm the fuck down." Keith gets up from his chair and walks over to the brunette. Staring down at him with disdain, Keith shakes his head. "What did you do this time?"

"KEITH!!! KEITH, KEITH I STEPPED ON A BUG. I _KILLED_ A BUG!!! FUCK!" Lance points a shaking finger towards the bug's corpse.

"Holy shit." Keith gapes.

"ITS _SO_ BAD, RIGHT?? I'M _TERRIBLE_!! I'M A _TERRIBLE PERSON!_ I'M A TERRIBLE GOD OF LIFE! SHIRO'S NEVER GONNA LET ME LEAVE EARTH NOW! IM GONNA BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!! KEITH, YOU GOTTA STAY WITH M—" Lance grabs at Keith's pants, while Keith shoves him away.

"Dude, good job." He cups the bugs dead body in his hands. "I'm so proud."

"What. No. FUCK YOU." Lance punches Keith in the dick. Keith kicks Lance in the face and crumples to his knees in pain.

"You're a morbid piece of shit, Keith," the brunette snaps.

"Yeah but you love it," Keith grunts. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
